Green Dragons
by Lotrfn
Summary: A morning with Rosie Cotton set before Bilbo's party.


The sun came into the room and gently warmed Rosie's face as she washed the dishes in the sink. The house was quiet. Her mother was out back, hanging the wash. Her father had taken the wagon to market earlier in the morning. Her little brothers, thankfully, were still asleep.

This was Rosie's favorite time of the day. Time to be alone, without the chatter of three lively little brothers. Rosie was the middle child—three older brothers and three young ones. Tom, Bob and Hal were all married and in households of their own now. There was more room and quite a bit less laundry now that they were out of the house but she still missed them. They were better at keeping the little ones occupied than she was.

It tired her, chasing after them, their constant questions, and the endless mud, twigs and occasional small insects and animals they brought home.

She shuddered. Hob's cricket had made its way into her room again the night before.

Rosie put the last dish on the rack and looked at the clock. There might be time before she had to go to work today.

She went out to find her mother. Mrs. Cotton had hung up most of the huge load of laundry already. "All done with the washing up, Rosie?" she smiled as Rosie came out of their hobbit hole and started helping hang the remaining items.

Rosie nodded. "I am and the rascals are still in bed!" She paused. "If you are done out here and don't have more you need me to do would it be all right if I went to the market for a bit before heading to meet Father?" Rosie peeked sideways at her mother as she hung the last pillowcase on the line.

"I think there is plenty of time on this fine Saturday morning, Rosie." Her mother winked. Rosie wrapper her arms around her mother, gave her a quick kiss and ran to the yard gate.

She hurried along the path leading to the center of Hobbiton. She could see others headed that way on the path ahead of her.

There wasn't anything particularly fancy about the weekly Hobbiton market, other than it was much bigger than the daily market. Usually just farmers, tinkers and some craftsmen. But once in a while a merchant from Ered Luin would come—sometimes with knives and kitchen wares, sometimes with kites, sometimes with beautifully carved toys. She hoped one was there today.

She scanned the edges of the market for her father's wagon. She caught site of it on the far side. That meant she had time before she had to meet him at the pub and start prepping the food.

Rosie quickened her pace and made her way into the market, smiling and nodding to those she knew. She walked by the food carts and stalls without a second glance. Her father would take care of provisions for the pub.

She spied Mrs. Banks' cart and hurried over. The cart was a rainbow of ribbons and bows. Rosie stopped to touch the silk hair ribbons and smiled when she found some bright yellow ones. Those would be perfect for Mr. Bilbo's party next week.

She purchased them after some fairly spirited bargaining with Mrs. Banks and moved on. Past the knife sharpeners and tinkers, past the seedlings and plants. She could see a bearded face in the stall down the line. That meant merchants from Ered Luin were here today! It had been months since she'd seen one at market. But perhaps with Mr. Bilbo's party next week. . .

It was kites this time. Rosie gazed a the jewel-toned kites, shimmering in the breeze, hanging from the hooks of the stall. Green birds, blue fish, a red dragon. The boys would be sad they had missed this. She wished she could buy one but knew they would fight over it. She didn't have the money for three.

As Rosie sighed and turned to go she spotted a green dragon kite. She laughed. She would have to buy the green dragon—the boys would have to share it if it was a green dragon, just like the name of the pub. That decided it.

Rosie counted out her money and paid the dwarven merchant. He carefully wrapped the fragile kite in layers of soft wrapping before handing it to her. She carried her packages carefully as she wandered through the rest of the market. It was getting late and she knew she would have to head to the pub soon.

Rosie walked to the far end of the market, in the direction of the Green Dragon, where she would meet her father and start her work day. She had just passed the last market stall when she heard a voice call out to her. "Rosie!"

She turned and saw Gaffer Gamgee waving at her. She smiled, waved back and made her way over to him. "Rosie, your father forgot a bag of taters he bought this morning," Mr. Gamgee exclaimed as she approached him. "I've got to tend the stall and can't run them up to the pub. Can you take them to him?" he said as he held up a large bag of potatoes.

"Aye we'll need those for the chips,"Rosie answered. She looked at her packages and hesitated. She would need both hands to carry the potato sack, which wouldn't leave her a hand for the delicate kite.

As Rosie paused a quiet voice spoke up. "I'll carry them to the pub, Rosie." Rosie turned and smiled at Sam Gamgee. He shyly returned her smile and reached to grab the heavy bag from his father with one hand. He nodded to the Gaffer "I'll run this up to the pub for Rosie, Dad. She's got too much to carry. I'll be back shortly"

"Make sure you hurry back, lad. We've a busy day ahead," the Gaffer replied. Sam nodded at him and turned to Rosie. "I can run these up to the pub Rosie, if you want to stay at the market a bit longer."

Rosie shook her head. "Thank you kindly Sam, but I should get to work. I'll walk with you." She smiled at Sam again as his eyes met hers and he started blushing. "Thank you for doing the carrying, Sam," she said as they made their way out of the market and up to the pub.


End file.
